Por siempre juntos
by Hanabi Inuzuka
Summary: "¡Sakura por favor, no cometas una locura! ¡Te arrepentirás!"/ "[...] no respondió bien al procedimiento, su cuerpo rechazó el corazon y...no pudo sobrevivir."/"Kakashi [...] te amo"/ Porque no importa dónde o cómo nosotros estaremos por siempre juntos.


Título: Por siempre juntos

Personajes: Sakura Haruno/Kakashi Hatake

Fanfic/Viñeta/Drabble/**_One-Shot_**

Advertencia: AU (siguen en el mundo ninja pero cambié algunas cosas).

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto, lo único mío es la historia ewe

**Nota: Para los que no estén interesados en leer la "Nota de Autor" les aviso que debajo de esta hay un Omake.**

Aviso: Este fic participa en "El Amigo Secreto" actividad del foro "La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas"

_**Para: Kanon21-5  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>¿Qué día era? ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado ya? No estaba del todo segura pero lo que si sabía es que no podía seguir más, no de esa manera.<p>

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? Llorando desconsolada, tirada en el borde de la cama y junto a ella varias botellas de sake. Hace días que no comía, de hecho si se miraba al espejo estaba segura de que no se reconocería, aunque claro no es como si eso le importara demasiado.

Su antes suave y sedoso cabello rosa ahora se encuentra esparcido sobre el colchón, sin brillo. Sus hermosos ojos color jade que siempre estaban llenos de inocencia, sueños de color rosa e ilusiones ahora están sin vida.

Cansada de esta situación, se levanta pesadamente de la cama y se dirige hacia el baño, abre el botiquín situado arriba del lavabo y saca de allí un frasco. En él se podía leer claramente "Somníferos, Diazepam, para un sueño mejor. Advertencia: Mantener fuera del alcance de los niños. /Medicarse con receta." Luego agarra una botella de alcohol etílico.

Definitivamente, lo que está por hacer está mal, muy mal y lo sabe pero…no hay otra solución.

Toma delicadamente el frasco de pastillas e ingiere todo con un trago de alcohol de por medio. Sus ojos se cierran y se deja caer en la ducha. No hay marcha atrás, no hay remordimientos, después de todo ya es muy tarde para ella.

_"No lo hagas"_

Esa voz… ¿Sería su conciencia?

_"¡Te arrepentirás!"_

No, no era su conciencia, era alguien, alguien a quien ella conocía muy bien. La pregunta aquí era ¿Quién? ¿Quién quería salvarla?

_"¡Sakura por favor, no cometas una locura!"_

Y como si de una visión se tratara, vino a su mente la imagen de su sensei, Kakashi. Entonces, la voz misteriosa ¿Era de él? Pero eso no podía ser posible ¿O sí? Si ella había visto el momento en el que él…en el que él. ¡Maldición! Era muy difícil decirlo porque de ser así estaría aceptando el hecho de que Kakashi había…muerto.

_─ "Sakura…recuerda que pase lo que pase, estaremos siempre juntos"_

Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras, dirigidas hacia ella. Aún podía recordar ese momento.

* * *

><p>Flash-back<p>

Hace más de seis meses se habían enterado de la terrible noticia, Kakashi sufría del corazón y necesitaba un trasplante urgente. Cinco meses y medio después habían encontrado milagrosamente a un donante, el problema era que la operación era demasiado riesgosa. A pesar de eso decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad.

Ahora estaba sentada en la sala de espera. Se encontraba allí hace más de una hora. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que aguardar? Cuando estaba a punto de reclamar se acercó a ella una mujer de mediana edad que tenía el ceño fruncido y venía susurrando sobre cosas inentendibles.

─ ¿Familiares de Hatake Kakashi?─ Y como si de un resorte se tratará, al instante Sakura se paró de su asiento.

─ ¡Yo!... etto…Soy Sakura Haruno su…novia─

─ Bien señorita Haruno, acompáñeme─ A paso decidido se dirigieron a la habitación 169, en donde su novio aguardaba. ─De acuerdo aquí es, recuerde, el horario de visita termina a las tres, solo le quedan unos minutos, la operación es a las tres y media, si todo marcha bien durará entre ocho a doce horas. ─ Y sin más se retiró.

Cuando entró en la habitación pudo notar que en la mesita junto a la cama se hallaba un hermoso ramo de girasoles y a un costado de este una carta que decía "¡Recupérate pronto Kakashi-sensei dattebayo!". Enseguida pensó en Naruto, que seguramente le había dejado eso antes de partir a una misión que duraría dos semanas.

─Sakura ¿Eres tú? ─ La voz de su sensei la sacó de sus pensamientos. Caminó hacia la cama en donde éste se encontraba y depositó un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

─Si. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ─sabía que había hecho una pregunta tonta, porque quién podría encontrarse bien sabiendo que dentro de poco tendría una operación en la cual su vida correría gran riesgo.

─Tuve momentos mejores─ se formó un silencio incómodo que sólo fue roto por un leve sollozo, proveniente de la ojijade.

─Lo siento tanto…─no podía creerlo, ni en los momentos más críticos podía dejar de ser débil, se supone que debería estar apoyando a su novio, decirle que todo estaría bien y que el dolor terminaría, sin embargo incapaz de lograr eso, sólo se largó a llorar. Primero cayó una gota, luego otra y finalmente un río de lágrimas se había formado en su cara.

─ ¿Por qué lo sientes? Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, simplemente pasó, son cosas que suceden en la vida y por mucho que lo queramos no podemos evitarlo.─ Y en vez parar, su llanto incrementó, pero antes de que pasara nada, Kakashi la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hasta acostarla en la cama con él.

─Pero esto no debería ser así. ¿Qué sucede si algo no sale bien? ¿Cómo haré para continuar por mi cuenta? ¿No estás asustado? ¿Cóm─ No llegó a terminar su pregunta que él ya la estaba besando de una manera dulce y tranquila. Qué si estaba asustado. Claro que sí. Estaba aterrado, no quería ni pensar en el hecho de que tal vez esa sería la última vez en el que la vería, en que tal vez nunca más podría contemplar esos hermosos ojos que lo habían cautivado o esa sonrisa inocente y alegre que daba cada vez que algo bueno sucedía. Pero las ganas de estar con ella eran más grandes, por eso es que se comía su temor y se mostraba fuerte ante ella.

Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando y hubiera pasado a más de no ser por una estrepitosa interrupción. ─Señorita el horario de─ La cara de Sakura se tornó roja mientras que Kakashi solo sonreía nerviosamente. ─Usualmente no permitimos este tipo de "demostraciones" pero por esta sola vez lo perdonaré. Como le decía el horario de visita ya acabó señorita Haruno, asique le pido que se retire─ Acatando sus ordenes, se estaba parando de la cama hasta que sintió un leve tironeo.

─No pensarás irte sin siquiera despedirte ¿verdad? ─ Nuevamente se besaron, solo que esta vez fue mucho más lento y pausado que antes, demostrándose con ese acto, cuanto se amaban.

─Ejem─

─Ya, ya, me voy─

─Sakura…recuerda que pase lo que pase estaremos siempre juntos─ Con esa frase, Sakura se marchó del lugar, sin saber que eso sería lo último que oiría de él.

_Catorce_ _horas después_

Estaba nerviosa, demasiado, hace dos horas que la operación debía haber terminado y sin embargo todavía no recibía noticia alguna sobre su estado.

─ ¿Familiares de Hatake Kakashi? ─ era otra enfermera, que venía con el semblante decaído, eso no le dio buena espina. Se levantó del asiento y con una mirada le dio a entender que lo conocía.

─Lamento informarle señorita que el Señor Hatake no respondió bien al procedimiento, su cuerpo rechazó el corazón y…no pudo sobrevivir─ la enfermera siguió hablando, dando su más sentido pésame, pero ella ya no escuchaba nada. Estaba en su mundo, tratando de analizar lo escuchado. Kakashi, _su Kakashi_, había..había muerto. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras que de su boca solo salían gritos desgarradores. Lo había perdido, para siempre. Todo lo prometido ya no se cumpliría. Nunca se casarían, ni tendrían hijos juntos, aquellos pequeños niños correteando por la casa, que juntos habían imaginado ya no vivirían. Jamás lo vería envejecer y tampoco dejarían el mundo tomados de la mano como en las películas románticas que ella veía.

Nada de eso sucedería porque _él ya no estaba_.

_La había dejado._

* * *

><p>Fin de Flash-Back<p>

Entonces, si era él, la voz que escuchaba de fondo, era él. Había intentado salvarla de "cometer una locura". El problema era que, como había dicho antes, are muy tarde para arrepentirse.

─Ka-Kakashi al fin estaremos juntos, _por siempre juntos_─ Así fue como lentamente, Sakura se sumió en un mundo de sueños y felicidad eterna, dejando atrás su vida llena de recuerdos, los buenos momentos jamás los olvidaría, no obstante ella debía buscar su felicidad y únicamente la encontraría si estaba con él.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

**¡Feliz Navidad! (algo atrasado pero la intensión estuvo.) **

**Kanon 21-5 realmente espero que te haya gustado el regalo, fue algo que me costó mucho ya que no estoy acostumbrada a esta pareja y se me hizo difícil escribir algo (más que nada por Kakashi xD). Estaba súper frustrada porque no se me ocurrían ideas concretas y cuando escribía algo al instante lo borraba ya que no me terminaba de convencer. En fin, como dije antes espero que te haya gustado.**

**Saludos, Hanabi Inuzuka.**

**PD: Lamento mucho si los personajes quedaron algo OoC, no fue mi intención.**

**PD2: Estuve investigando y la marca Diazepam existe aunque claro no es de mi propiedad.**

**PD3: Pido mil disculpas por los horrores/errores de ortografía que tal vez se encuentren.**

**Como regalo como hacerte esperar tanto:**

**_OMAKE_**

Despertó en un bosque lleno de flores, junto a un árbol del ceibo. Pensó que estaba sola, pero no era así.

─Tonta ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ─ Nuevamente esa voz, esta vez no tenía duda alguna de quien era.

─Kakashi─ Y en efecto cuando se dio vuelta se lo encontró a él. Vestía sus ropas de Jōnin, solo que esta vez no tenía esa molesta máscara. Se acercó lentamente a él, temiendo que todo fuera una cruel ilusión, que su mente le estuviera jugando vilmente, pero no fue así y eso lo comprobó cuando llegó a su lado. Lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a sollozar en su oído. ─Pensé que nunca más te vería. ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé! ─

─Créeme, me puedo hacer una idea, sobre todo al saber la acción tan inmadura que decidiste llevar a cabo, aún cuando yo te gritaba que no─ Y le mandó una mirada severa.

─S-sé que estuvo mal, es solo que no podía vivir sin ti. No hubiera aguantado Kakashi y es que te amo tanto─

─Repítelo─ le ordenó.

─Te amo tanto─ obedeció

─Una vez más─

─Te amo─

─Yo también Sakura, yo también─ Sin más se fundieron en un beso arrasador y apasionante sellando con eso su destino.

_Porque no importa dónde o cómo….nosotros estaremos por siempre juntos._


End file.
